dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Charlotte Yamamura (Cataclysmic Gerosha)
The following is about the Dozerfleet Comics ''Gerosha Chronicles character Charlotte Yamamura. For other uses, see Mukade (disambiguation).'' }} 自由 ヤマムラ (Jiyū "Charlotte" Yamamura) / Mudake is a superheroine and member of the Sodality of Gerosha in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics, and a character in the Cataclysmic Gerosha series Sodality. She is a Centhuen Prototype like Ciem, bearing the powers of a centipede. She is the wife of Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti, having moved to Louisiana to be with him. She is also an archenemy of Milp. Before appearing in Sodality, she was to feature in Ciem 3 and Ciem: Condemnation as Ciem's Japanese counterpart. Powers, accessories, and weaknesses Powers Equipment Weaknesses Character bio Early life Young Tomi Yamamura was taken from his parents in the 1960s and experimented on by the Phaelites, in an effort to help Japan counteract the Milthen Prototype experiments being performed by the Hebbleskin Gang. This was as Japan tried to redeem itself from the risk of being taken over by Hebbleskin activity after nearly making a pact with the Hebbleskins in World War II. Yakuza activity to maintain control of the streets didn't quite seem enough to deal with the Hebbleskins' elusive ways of staying on top. Tomi tried to keep it a secret to his wife Miko that their daughter, born in 1997, was a Centhuen Prototype; but there was no denying it when young Jiyū's centilegs began to manifest after she was being chased by slave traders in the streets of Tokyo one day. As her centuition also kicked in, she was able to fight off her attackers. However, she made a scene. She soon fled, before police could arrive and figure out what was happening. Becoming the Mukade When a friend of hers is murdered at high school, she goes investigating and learns that the toxins found on the victim were similar to "millipede burn." Her centuition kicks in, and she tracks down the killer. She discovers the killer to be none other than a girl from her school: Kimiyato Hiriyama. However, she is unable to convince anyone outside of her parents that Kimi is a killer. A rivalry develops in the streets of Tokyo, as she seeks to find the means to bring Kimi to justice. She begins donning a suit she fashions for herself off of a Japanese flag lying around her house. Her father, concerned about her mental well-being, has her visit a specialist on dealing with Centhuen Prototypes, named Imaki Izuki. Imaki visits from the United States, though he had family in Japan once. Imaki claims to have a goddaughter with a similar problem to Jiyū's. He even gives Jiyū her American name of "Charlotte," arguing that both names essentially mean "liberty." The Yamamuras decide to support Charlotte in all her endeavors, including her desire to become an exchange student in high school. She decides to visit a school in New Orleans. But before she can board the plane, an attempt is made on her life, and that of her parents. She jumps into action as "Mukade" at Imaki's request, and finds out that Kimiyato "Milp" Hiriyama was in fact involved. However, the battle to defeat Milp goes nowhere when the Hebbleskin Gang rescues her after losing a battle. Milp ends up being transferred to another Hebbleskin base of operations far away from Japan. By Charlotte's senior year, she finds herself suddenly facing a new foe in the form of "the Brazilian." This ruthless killer begins leaving a trail of destruction in Tokyo in his quest to rid the streets forever of the Mukade. Charlotte soon finds out that her own, very old great-grandfather betrayed the family and sent the Brazilian after her; as he was appalled to have "an abomination" for a great-granddaughter. But apparently, hiring one to murder his own family was acceptable. Charlotte manages to survive her great-grandfather's attempts on her life, even sparing his. However, defeating the Brazilian resulted in word getting out to both the Hebbleskin Gang and the Yakuza that "the Mukade" was serious business. Efforts by the Yakuza to recruit Charlotte prove fruitless, but they decide to use her image anyway to run the Hebbleskins almost completely out of Japan. The Hebbleskins respond by establishing secret bases around China, including in Hong Kong. Those operations would eventually find themselves threatened by Sniperbadger, Stung Hornet, Teal Hog, Tin Dragon, Steve McLaine, and Black Rat. Moving to Louisiana Charlotte's antics caught up with her in 2015, when the Yakuza decided that Mukade was the only real superhero-esque threat they faced with the Hebbleskins gone. An all-out manhunt ensued, with every gangster worth his gun sought to kill her. She tried switching to a different costume that wasn't as easy to spot; but that didn't work for long. Certain Yakuza began to suspect that Charlotte was the Mukade, and pressure was beginning to be mounted on the Yamamura family to sell out which of their number they were to be after. Charlotte, growing weary of fighting a never-ending war in Tokyo and longing to see the world again, decided to take an offer to go to college in Louisiana. However, Affadidah and his regime quickly began a scorched-earth campaign to aid the destruction of the United States. Charlotte soon found herself stranded in the war zone that Louisiana had become, unable to return to Japan. The Yakuza quickly deduced that Charlotte was the Mukade, and slaughtered her entire family for refusing to sell her out. They immediately sent goons to terrorize her in New Orleans. She used her new-found friends, including a suddenly-appearing Kyle "the Meerkat" Freneti, to thwart these additional attempts on her life. She was traumatized to learn that she no longer had a Japan to go back to. However, Kyle takes pity on her and becomes her friend. Milp is finally sent to northern Louisiana, and Kyle learns of it. Kyle and Charlotte team up with a military force to kick the Hebbleskin presence out. In 2015, Kyle and Charlotte become engaged. They marry officially in January of 2017. Louisiana joins Texas and a few other states in early 2018 to become the new nation of "Toklisana," with Louisiana becoming a violently-contested border state between Toklisana and the Affadidah regime-controlled "Ameristan." ''Sodality'' Charlotte and Kyle end up traveling to Texas to join the Sodality of Gerosha in defeating Milp after she murders Darius Philippine. They also have to take several measures to defend their own swampland home from Ameristani regime troops, who terrorize the locals regularly. They are called in again when their fellow Sodality members need help defeating Captain Aardwulf, and again to defeat the Phaletori's invasion of True Centhuens after the Phaletori team up with Judge Terry Beliah. Charlotte ends up becoming friends with Ciem, Jackrabbit, Emeraldon, and Sniperbadger. She has mixed feelings about Stung Hornet, however. She also ends up meeting Extirpon, Navyrope, Gray Champion, Pilltar, Strawberry, and many of their allies. Charlotte semi-retires from being the Mukade after Beliah's defeat, contenting herself with raising her and Kyle's son in their home in Louisiana a year afterward. She keeps her materials handy, so she can resume her work if ever a need arises. And she also maintains contact with the Sodality if she ever needs to team up with them again. Personality Her favorite song is "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by Starship. She danced to it when she married Kyle. Development Inspiration ''Silkroad Online'' See also: Silkroad Online "Mukade" was first created as a possible Japanese counterpart of Ciem in an alternate universe in which Gerosha characters were all re-imagined as living in feudal Japan. It seemed odd to have a character in that game with a Japanese/Chinese/Korean appearance that had a Spanish name. So instead of ciempiés, the Japanese work mukade was inserted as a substitute. That experiment went nowhere. However, she was first generated in Silkroad Online as a way to test the idea out. Centhuen Prototype abilities for the Silkroad character were not possible, so the original Mukade settled for using large blades to wander around inside the MMORPG. ''The Ring'' Early version See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/36827802 Sodality gallery] at Wikipedia:DeviantArt ** In traditional 3D ** In Trioscopic 3D Category: Ciem 3 characters Category: Ciem: Condemnation characters Category: Abolition characters Category: Dozerfleet superheroes